Recent advances in our understanding of regulatory mechanisms of cellular behavior have prompted speculation concerning modulation of cutaneous wound healing. New knowledge concerning cell migration, replication and differentiation as well as the discovery of several cytokines and growth factors shown to influence these processes have led to the formulation of more plausible explanations for the complex event of wound healing. The studies proposed in this pilot and feasibility study will define the cytokines and growth factors involved in cell-cell and cell-matrix interaction during the different phases of cutaneous wound healing. Because macrophages are thought to play a major role in controlling the collagen synthesis activity of fibroblasts, particular emphasis will be placed on cytokines produced by macrophages. Experiments will determine the kinetic profile of cytokines and growth factors in fluid obtained from standardized wounds from healthy human volunteers. ELISA will be used as a screen to determine relevant factors involved in wound healing and functional activity will be confirmed with specific bioassays. In situ hybridization techniques will be applied to biopsies of human wounds to determine the cells of origin for the relevant cytokines. Similar experiments will be performed in future studies on patients prone to abnormal healing in an attempt to document alterations in normal cytokine kinetics. Our findings will form the basis for the development of a therapeutic protocol that may facilitate wound healing by applying the appropriate cytokines and growth factors in a timely manner to cutaneous injury.